<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you (not because you're my soulmate) deleted scenes and plot lines by erucchii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954587">i love you (not because you're my soulmate) deleted scenes and plot lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii'>erucchii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i love you (not because you're my soulmate) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, traumatic mutism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted plot lines and scenes for i love you (not because you're my soulmate). It ranges from scenes that I couldn't fit in the fic or plot lines that I had to scrap because I couldn't make it work. </p><p>(There's a 50-50 chance I'll come back and turn some of these into a complete full-length fic though)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i love you (not because you're my soulmate) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i'll keep you safe (so don't disappear from my sight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first plot line I came up with for the KyomoHokku Soulmate Exchange. I couldn't make it work because it would be too lengthy.</p><p>The plot is almost completely different than the fic I posted for the exchange. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kyomoto Taiga used to believe in soulmates.</p><p>He had been intrigued about soulmates—about the idea that there’s someone out there who was the perfect fit for your soul, who would cherish you no matter what—ever since they learnt about it in school when he was ten. It all seemed so magical, it was fascinating.</p><p><em>“Taiga-chan,” </em>his mother had said one night when she tucked him in for bed. <em>“I know you find the idea of soulmates enchanting,” </em>she smiled, kissing the top of his head as he snuggled close, <em>“but promise me you wouldn’t limit yourself, okay? You don’t need a soulmate to find happiness. Mama and papa didn’t.”</em></p><p>Young Taiga had promised his mother, as he looked at her in awe. However, if anything, that revelation had made him more enthralled by the idea of soulmates. Because if his parents—who aren’t soulmates—could be so in love with one another, imagine what it would be like if it was with the other half of your soul. He sometimes observed his parents when they were together, and he wanted what his parents have. The love, and the absolute adoration on his parents face when they looked at each other.                                                              </p><p>Taiga’s teachers had showed concerns about his obsession with soulmates. They told his parents that his idealistic views might impact him negatively one day. His parents knew that his teachers concerns were valid but they didn’t want him to lose that spark in his eyes. So, they sheltered him from all the harshness and cruelty of the world.</p><p>No one would have guessed that the warnings would be true in the near future.</p><p>Taiga was sixteen when his rose-colored glasses shattered. He was sixteen when he lost his family, taken by his mother’s stalker of a soulmate, the person who was supposed to love her no matter what.</p><p>Taiga was sixteen when the world last hear his angelic voice.</p>
<hr/><p>“Kyomo~! I see you’re still alive.”</p><p>Taiga rolled his eyes at his childhood best friend’s over-exaggeration as he let the younger man in.</p><p>“Okaa-san made you some food,” Shintaro told him as he closed the door behind them. “The poor boy must be starving since he couldn’t cook even if his life depended on it,” Shintaro said, doing a perfect imitation of his mother, as they headed to the kitchen.</p><p>Taiga narrowed his eyes at the teen. <em>‘She did not say that last part,’ </em>he signed.</p><p>Shintaro laughed. “You caught me. But she is very worried about you insisting on moving back here, all by your lonesome.”</p><p>Taiga sighed. They had this conversation many times before. After his parents died—as written in his parents will—he went to live with Shintaro’s family. But now that he was going to be twenty-two in a few months, he decided it was time to return to his family home. He decided to move over summer break so that he would have the time to clean up the place and make it fit for living again. Shintaro and his mum were against it, but he reasoned that it would be easier for him to practice. Instead of staying at the university’s practice room until late at night, he could just practice on his own grand piano at home.</p><p>Taiga knew what their real concern was though. The Kyomoto mansion was where it happened, the place where his parents died. It was where his mother’s soulmate had murdered his mother and his father and attempted to do the same with him before committing suicide. He was lucky that his cousin, Teppei, was living with them at that time. The doctors had said that if Teppei didn’t arrive when he did—if Teppei was just five minutes late—he wouldn’t be alive right now.</p><p><em>‘You could come and stay with me,’ </em>Taiga signed to Shintaro.</p><p>The teen snorted. “Do you think okaa-san would let us, the babies of the family, live on our own?”</p><p>Taiga groaned. There was that. Even though, technically Shintaro was the middle child, and he was older than Ryutaro—the oldest Morimoto kid—by a year, Shintaro’s mum still viewed them as the babies. Ryutaro had once said that it was because when left alone, the two of them were like disasters waiting to happen. Which was rude of Ryutaro, no matter how true it was.</p><p>Taiga went to grab the plates, glasses and eating utensils as Shintaro took out the containers of food his mum made. He looked at the food hungrily. Last night, because he got carried away practicing, he lost track of time and ended up eating cup noodles instead of having dinner at Shintaro’s house. He glared when he heard Shintaro laughing.</p><p>“Eat up,” Shintaro said, and he made a sign that says, <em>‘Itadakimasu’.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Teppei-san’s wedding is the weekend before the new semester starts, isn’t it?” Shintaro asked, after they had devoured nearly all of their lunch. “Will you be coming home immediately or are you staying the whole weekend? Do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>Taiga snorted. <em>‘You really are a mama’s boy, aren’t you? You worry just like oba-san.’</em></p><p>Shintaro pouted. “You don’t have to be mean about it.”</p><p><em>‘Oba-san wants me there early, so that I could get to know the bride and all that. I’ll probably leave Tokyo on Wednesday, and return home in the morning after the wedding.’ </em>Then, he added in while shaking his head, <em>‘You don’t have to come with me though. I’ll be fine.’</em></p><p>Shintaro took a moment to study Taiga’s face, knowing Taiga wouldn’t ask for help even when he needed the moral support. Taiga fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well, if you’re sure,” Shintaro finally said.</p><p>After they finished eating, they cleaned up and Shintaro washed the dishes while he dried them up. They decided to play some video games before they continue to clean up other part of the house.</p>
<hr/><p>Hokuto sighed in relief as he made his way to an empty corner of the ballroom.</p><p>When he agreed to be Juri’s plus one to his relative’s wedding in Osaka, and pretend to be the latter’s boyfriend, he didn’t expect it to be this hard. He had probably been a little bit too rash when he made his decision, fueled by anger towards one of Juri’s cousin, who disapprove of Juri’s—and by extension, his own—stance on soulmates. While most people thought of soulmates as something sacred, Juri and Hokuto preferred to fall in love the normal way, and not influenced by destiny.</p><p>Of course, Hokuto didn’t expect that he would be separated from Juri and his immediate family members for most of the evening—he blamed it on Juri’s asshole cousin, who was the younger brother of the bride—due to a seating error because of Juri’s last minute decision to take him. Juri had looked at him apologetically when they couldn’t manage to change the seats, but he reassured his friend that everything would be okay.</p><p>Hokuto only had to endure the conversation with Juri’s distant relatives and their backhanded compliments during dinner, when they had to be seated.</p><p>“If I have to hear them say it one more time,” Hokuto grumbled under his breath. He noticed another person was there too, leaning against the wall. “What’s so great about getting together with your soulmates anyways?” he said, loud enough for the blond to hear him.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, he saw the blond startled and flinched, even though the man tried to hide it. Hokuto blushed, feeling ashamed of himself for being too forward. He looked straight at the man, before apologizing, bowing his head slightly. “I’m sorry for being rude. I was frustrated, and had to listen to insults disguised as compliments about my beliefs on soulmates all through dinner.”</p><p>The man did nothing but stare at him for a moment, before taking out his cell phone and started typing.</p><p>Hokuto fidgeted slightly, unsure of what was going on. Was the person angry at him? Was he being ignored? Hokuto was about to apologize again when the blond all but shove the phone in his face. He read the message.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s okay. I can relate. I had to listen to “well-meaning relatives” giving me advices that was very ignorant.’</em>
</p><p>“Oh, thank god.” Hokuto blushed again, realizing what he said. “I mean—Not that… I mean, I’m glad you didn’t mind my outburst,” he rambled.</p><p>The blond laughed silently, and Hokuto decided he liked the look on the blond’s face when he did so. He was loath to admit that he was captivated by the blond’s long fingers. He shook his head, feeling his face burn again at the thought because he sounded like a creep.</p><p>Hokuto smiled shyly at the blond. “My name is Matsumura Hokuto,” he said, offering his hand for a handshake.</p><p><em>‘You can call me Taiga,’</em> the blond—Taiga had typed out before taking Hokuto’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Which side of the party are you from?” Hokuto asked, curious. He refused to admit that he might have an ulterior motive.</p><p>
  <em>‘The groom’s. Teppei is my cousin. You?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m a guest of the bride’s,” Hokuto said. It was close enough to the truth, and he didn’t want to explain the whole ‘pretending-to-be-Juri’s-boyfriend’ thing and why they did all the charade. Although, he was a bit disappointed that wasn’t from Juri’s side of the family. It would be easier to ask Juri about Taiga if he was.</p><p>“Are you a student? You seemed familiar.”</p><p>Taiga gave him a teasing smile. <em>‘Are you trying to use a pick up line?’</em></p><p>Hokuto’s cheeks reddened once more. “No…no! I wasn’t!” He calmed down when Taiga placed a hand on his. If it wasn’t such a cliché, he would’ve said that he felt a jolt of electricity coursing through his body when their hands touched. Taiga then raised his pointer finger, telling him to wait a minute. He just stared at the blond as he typed on his phone, looking down so his bangs covered part of his face.</p><p>Taiga looked beautiful.</p><p>When Taiga looked up again once he was done typing, he had a small smile on his face that caused Hokuto’s brain to short-circuit for just a moment.</p><p><em>‘Relax,’ </em>Taiga wrote. <em>‘I was just teasing you.’</em></p><p>Hokuto covered his face with his hands and groaned. “I’m really bad at this. Talking to strangers, especially cute ones.” After a few minutes, he felt Taiga’s soft hand prying his own away from his face. When Taiga finally succeeded, Taiga’s phone was already in front of his face, with a message ready to be read.</p><p>
  <em>‘You think I’m cute?’</em>
</p><p>Taiga was grinning widely now and Hokuto wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Sometimes, he hated how his brain to mouth filter disappeared when he was nervous. He was about to say something when someone slung an arm around his shoulder. It was Juri.</p><p>“There you are, babe. I was looking all over for you,” Juri said, loud enough for the few people close to them to hear. “You don’t mind if I take him away for a moment, do you?” he told Taiga. The latter shook his head.</p><p>Hokuto could see Taiga’s face fell, and he wanted to try explain it to the blond, but Juri—not realizing his distress—had already pull him away.</p><p>Apparently, Juri’s asshole cousin has been spreading lies and rumors, so Juri had needed him to counter that. Besides, that was the reason he was invited in the first place. By the time Hokuto was no longer needed to play the part of a good boyfriend, he went to search for Taiga but the latter was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<hr/><p>Shintaro eyed Hokuto—who was slumped over the table at the university’s atrium—wearily. Since they had miraculously managed to get into the same university, they decided to match their schedules as much as they could so they could have time to hang out and have their band practice sessions. It was slightly difficult since Jesse and Shintarou were both in their first year while Hokuto and Juri were in their second year, and Kochi was in his third year but they managed.</p><p>“What happened to Hokkun?” their youngest band member asked. “It is only out first day back after summer break; he couldn’t be depressed already.”</p><p>Jesse shrugged. “He was already like this when Kochi and I got here,” the half-Japanese said. “Juri might now though, since they did go on that weekend trip together during the last week of summer.”</p><p>“Where’s Juri anyways?” Shintaro asked when he noticed the pink-haired man’s absence.</p><p>“I think he has classes until half three,” Kochi answered, and then he held up his phone. “He said not to wait for him and just go and grab lunch.”</p><p>Shintaro poke at Hokuto. “Did you hear that, Hokutii? Stop moping so that we could go out and have lunch. You’re the only one who drives, since Juri’s not here.”</p><p>Hokuto lifted his head up and glared at the teen. “I’m not moping.” He wasn’t. He was just thinking about a certain blond, about how he had messed up. About how Taiga had occupied his thoughts the whole time that he had started seeing things. He had an early morning class, and had stopped by at the cafeteria to grab some coffee when he saw someone rushing pass him. Someone that looked like Taiga. Then again, when he was on his way to his ten-thirty elective class—he used a shortcut through the music department’s building—and thought he saw a person who looked similar to Taiga rushing pass him again.</p><p>Hokuto didn’t know if it really was Taiga, or if he was showing symptoms of lovesickness.</p><p>“Sure, you’re not,” Shintaro grinned, placing a hand around Hokuto’s shoulder as the latter sat up properly. “Did you and Juri finally decided to make things official?” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Hokuto lightly elbowed Shintaro in the ribs. “What are you talking about? We’re just best friends,” he said. After a short pause, he added, “I met someone at Juri’s cousin’s wedding. But we had a misunderstanding.”</p><p>Jesse and Kochi suddenly stopped their conversation and started paying attention to Hokuto as well.</p><p>“Did someone finally catch your attention?” Kochi asked, and at the same time, Jesse asked, “Did you find your soulmate?”</p><p>Kochi lightly smacked his soulmate’s head with a notebook. “Idiot, you know Hokuto doesn’t care about soulmates.”</p><p>Hokuto rolled up the notes he had printed up and smacked Kochi with it, which caused the older man to squeaked indignantly. “Stop spreading rumors about me.” Because while he didn’t particularly like being destiny’s tool, it doesn’t mean he would run the other way if he found out he fell in love with was his own soulmate.</p><p>“But it’s not a rumor,” Kochi muttered, pouting at the injustice.</p><p>Hokuto turned towards Shintaro, who was now texting on his phone. “You said something about lunch?”</p><p>“Would anyone be interested in eating ramen?” Shintaro asked, as he replaced his phone into his pocket. “A friend of mine is joining us, and he wants comfort food.”</p><p>“A friend— Kyomo?” Kochi asked, face filled with concern.</p><p>“Ah, he did look a bit low when he passed by to get to the practice room,” Jesse said.</p><p>“Who’s Kyomo?” Hokuto asked.</p><p>Everyone else paused what they were doing to stare at Hokuto with disbelief. “He’s my best friend outside the band,” Kochi told him. “We’re in the same year.”</p><p>“He’s my childhood friend,” Shintarou added. “Our family has been friends for forever.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you don’t know him,” Jesse, who was in the music department like Kochi—and this Kyomo guy apparently—exclaimed. “His posters are everywhere. He’s the university’s music department’s star. He’s a music prodigy.”</p><p>Kochi laughed. “Hokuto doesn’t pay attention to things if it’s not his books, school, or the band.”</p><p>Hokuto sighed, knowing there was no point in disagreeing or glaring. If his friends wanted to tease him, they wouldn’t stop until they had their fill. He stood up. “I’m going to leave you guys if you don’t hurry up.”</p><p>And with one last laugh, Shintaro, Jesse and Kochi grabbed their bags and followed after Hokuto.</p>
<hr/><p>Taiga really should have known better.</p><p>When Hokuto started talking to him, he should’ve just ended the conversation after the taller man apologized. But Hokuto was adorable, and he couldn’t help but want to get to know the dark-haired man better. But Hokuto has a boyfriend. The man that took Hokuto away was Hokuto’s boyfriend.</p><p>Taiga slammed his fingers on the piano keys as he played the first three notes of Rachmaninoff’s Prelude in C# minor No. 2. It was one of his favorite pieces to work on his frustrations. And he had a lot of those, since he didn’t get the chance to sit down with Shintaro or Kochi to talk about what had transpired during Teppei’s wedding yet.</p><p>Taiga remembered the shy smile on Hokuto’s face. The way Hokuto blushed, his adorable ears turning pink as well. Hokuto had mesmerized him with just a look, and it scared him because it made him throw caution to the wind and flirted with the latter.</p><p>Taiga moved his fingers to the middle of the piano and started playing his next song. It was Clementi’s Sonatina in C major, Op. 36 No. 3. It was a happier song than Rachmaninoff’s, but it had a lot of fortissimo so he had an excuse to slam his fingers on the keys.</p><p>He wondered if Hokuto had looked for him after…well, after he went off with his boyfriend. He felt bad about having that thought, because after what happened to his parents, he made sure he wouldn’t get involved with anyone that has someone pining over them. Or someone who was already in a relationship. But truthfully, he was also disappointed to learn from Teppei that Hokuto never asked about him.</p><p>‘Matsumura Hokuto,’ he thought. Thankfully, they had not exchanged any contact information yet.</p><p>Taiga ended up playing Clementi’s Sonatina Op. 36 No. 1 to 6. He was about to start on another piece; a softer, contemporary piece this time, when his phone rang. That was when his eyes locked on the clock and he cursed, realizing he had missed lunch. He was too caught up in his thoughts and in music again. He scrambled off the piano bench and went to grab his phone from his bag.</p><p>
  <em>Kyomo~!! You missed lunch. I assumed you forgot because you’re in your studio right now. But worry not, I’m sending you your favorite ramen via Hokkun Express. Meet him at the atrium in five minutes and remember to water him. </em>
</p><p>Shintaro had ended the text message with a smiley face, and Taiga fondly shook his head at it. He didn’t really understand what his friend meant by Hokkun Express but he presumed it was one of the two band members that he hadn’t met before. Shintaro mentioned he was having lunch with his bandmates. He grabbed his bag but left his books and folders; since he had already booked the studio until eight in the evening, no one should be coming in.</p><p>The atrium was mostly empty when he got there, only a handful of students loitering around, or hanging out with friends, eating or chatting or just doing their assignments together. He noticed a lone person sitting at the far end of the atrium, a plastic bag of takeout in front of him. He wondered if that was the person Shintaro was talking about. When he got closer, the person was hunched down, texting on his phone so he couldn’t see the person’s face.</p><p>Taiga took out his iPad, and typed out what he wanted to say in his text-to-speech app before he cleared his throat. He pressed play. <em>“Are you Shintaro’s friend, Hokkun?” </em>the virtual voice said. His eyes widened when the person looked up and he saw that it was Matsumura Hokuto, the person that has haunted his thoughts since they met.</p><p>Hokuto was clearly surprised to see him too from the way his hands went slack and his phone dropped onto his lap. “W-What are you doing here?”</p><p>
  <em>“I attend school here, from the music department.” </em>
</p><p>“You’re the <em>Kyomo</em> that Shintaro, Kochi and Jesse had been talking about?”</p><p>Taiga raised his eyebrows at that but then nodded slowly. He his friends like to over-exaggerate about his achievements. <em>“My name is Kyomoto Taiga.” </em>He bit his lip, before he typed out, <em>“I think I should go.”</em></p><p>“Wait,” Hokuto cried, grabbing his free hand when he was about to walk away. Hokuto let go immediately though, looking all embarrassed about it. The taller man rubbed the back of his neck. “I think there has been some misunderstanding. Before.”</p><p>Taiga narrowed his eyes, frowning. He typed out furiously. <em>“It looked pretty clear to me. You, Matsumura-san, has a boyfriend.”</em></p><p>Hokuto winced at the use of his family name, and shook his head. “I don’t—We were just pretending to be boyfriends,” he blurted out.</p><p>‘Oh,’ Taiga thought. He was stunned, and Hokuto took that opportunity to lead him towards the table. “Sit,” the latter had said, and he complied.</p><p>Taiga just watched as Hokuto took out the paper bowl container from the plastic bag, because taking out the soup and pouring into the bowl. Hokuto was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, and Taiga couldn’t look away. He licked his lips unconsciously. He was enthralled by Hokuto’s arms; the firm muscle, the veins, and the bony fingers. He couldn’t see the words on Hokuto’s wrist, but to be honest, he really didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Please let me explain,” Hokuto told him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Hokuto had already placed his food in front of him and gestured for him to eat. Once he started eating, Hokuto began, “Juri and I, we didn’t like the thought that we are predestined to be with our soulmates. Even though we don’t mind if in the end we ended up with our soulmate, we just didn’t want it to be because we’re soulmates. The thought that we have no control over it makes my skin itch. Juri’s asshole cousin is a traditionalist so… I couldn’t just let Juri face that alone, so I agreed to pretend to be Juri’s boyfriend.”</p><p>Hokuto had started blushing again halfway through his explanation, which Taiga found endearing.</p><p>Hokuto cleared his throat. “You, uh, you’re not one of those people who thought we should only pair up with our on soulmates, are you?”</p><p>Taiga grabbed his iPad, and started typing out his reply. <em>“What if I am?” </em>Hokuto had a deer-in-the-headlights looks and looked like he wanted to disappear from Taiga’s sight. It was so adorable; Taiga couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from quirking upwards into a smile.</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, I was kidding. </em>
  <em>Truthfully, I don’t have any opinions about soulmates, not anymore. If I meet them, then I’ll meet them. If they only want friendship, then that’s all that it would ever be. And if we mutually wants to pursue a romantic relationship, then we’ll see how it goes.”</em>
</p><p>Hokuto’s whole face brightened and Taiga knew he had said the right things. Hokuto looked at him shyly and asked, “Would you like to go out for coffee sometimes?”</p><p>
  <em>“Like a date?”</em>
</p><p>“If you want it to be,” Hokuto said, looking at his hands that was resting on the table.</p><p>Taiga smiled, and for the first time since his parents’ death, he thought maybe he could have what his parents had.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'll give you my heart (if you'd give me a chance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was one of the few ideas I had before finally coming up with the final fic. I think this one was from version 8.0 haha<br/>Taiga and Hokuto met by chance when Taiga was on a trip with his parents while Hokuto was on trip with Juri.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so I still didn't manage to write anything, so I decided to edit and post this instead orz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Juri would never let him live this down if his friend found out.</p>
<p>Hokuto, who was forced by his best friend, Juri, to go on unplanned road trip to Fujiyoshida—because Juri wanted to go to Fuji-Q Highland—was petulantly adamant that he wouldn’t be enjoying the trip. It was their last weekend before the second semester started, and Hokuto wanted to have a head-start in reading the books on his reading list.</p>
<p><em>“But Hokkun!” </em>Juri had said to him. <em>“We had not done any best friend stuff this whole summer break. Won’t you at least spend the weekend with me before we become busy with classes and the band loses you in the depths of the university’s library?”</em></p>
<p>Hokuto had narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired man but deep down, he knew it was true. He loved studying, and he loved reading. He had a tendency to lose himself in books and then, he would lose track of time. During the school semester, he rarely did any recreational activities other than band activities.</p>
<p>That was how he ended up in an ice parlor at the theme park.</p>
<p>Somehow, Juri had became an adrenaline junkie some time last year. But because of his acrophobia, he still needed someone to hold his hand when riding the rollercoasters. That was where Hokuto came in. He told Juri he deserved the world’s best friend award because he had gone on the rollercoasters with Juri six times now.</p>
<p>When Juri finally grew tired of the rollercoasters and suggested the haunted house, that was where Hokuto drew the line. So now, he was eating ice cream alone while waiting for Juri to return from getting chased by asylum patients. He looked up when someone cleared their throat.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I sit here? Other tables are full.”</p>
<p>Hokuto looked around and sure enough, the place has filled up while he was in his thoughts. He shook his head and fished out his phone when he felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the blond pulled out the chair. The message he received wasn’t particularly important and didn’t need his immediate attention, but he decided to reply to it anyways so that he could secretly look at the man in front of him.</p>
<p>The blond in front of him was cute and adorable—how could a grown man be adorable???—and the sounds he made when he was enjoying his ice cream should be illegal.</p>
<p>“Is there something on my face?”</p>
<p>Hokuto blushed, and he was sure that his ears were turning red as well. He didn’t realize his fingers has stopped moving and he was blatantly staring. “No, sorry. I…I didn’t mean…” he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.</p>
<p>“You’re adorable.”</p>
<p>What. “What?” Hokuto looked at the blond with wide eyes. Did the other man just read his mind? He was also pretty sure his brain was in the process of short-circuiting.</p>
<p>“I said you’re adorable,” the man repeated confidently, although Hokuto could see the light blush appearing on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“B-But,” Hokuto spluttered. “I’m not adorable. You are,” he blurted out before slapping a hand to his mouth. Why did his brain-to-mouth filter disappear at a time like this?</p>
<p>Hokuto saw the blond smiled shyly, looking down at his ice cream, and his bangs covered some part of his face. Hokuto had the sudden urge to touch those blond locks.</p>
<p>“My name is Matsumura Hokuto,” he said instead.</p>
<p>“You can call me Taiga.”</p>
<p>“Taiga,” Hokuto repeated and Taiga beamed at him.</p>
<p>Hokuto was about to make a conversation, trying to learn more things about Taiga, when his phone rang. It was Juri. He cursed Juri’s timing inwardly as he turned to Taiga and said, “I’m sorry, I have to take this.”</p>
<p>Taiga nodded and gave him the ‘go ahead’ gesture.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, Hokutii, don’t be mad but…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?!” Hokuto exclaimed a little bit too loudly when Juri told him he was at the Aid Room because he tripped and sprained his ankle. A few people turned to glare at Hokuto and he sheepishly bowed his head to apologize. “Stay where you are, I’ll come get you.”</p>
<p>Hokuto looked forlornly at Taiga—at his lost opportunity—because Juri needed him.</p>
<p>Taiga chuckled. “Awe, don’t make the sad puppy look,” he said, placing a hand on Hokuto’s.</p>
<p>If this was a shoujo manga or a Disney movie, Hokuto would say he felt a jolt of electricity when their hands touched.</p>
<p>“Give me your phone number,” Taiga said. Hokuto recited his number to Taiga, and the blond saved it in his phone. A moment later, Hokuto’s phone rang. It was an unknown caller.</p>
<p>Taiga held up his own phone. “Make sure to text me, okay?”</p>
<p>Hokuto nodded dumbly as he stood up. “I have to…”</p>
<p>Taiga nodded. “Goodbye, Matsumura Hokuto.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shintaro eyed Hokuto—who was slumped over the table at the university’s atrium—wearily. Since they had miraculously managed to get into the same university, they decided to match their schedules as much as they could so they could have time to hang out and have their band practice sessions. It was slightly difficult since Jesse and Shintarou were both in their first year while Hokuto and Juri were in their second year, and Kochi was in his third year but they managed.</p>
<p>“What happened to Hokkun?” their youngest band member asked. “It is only out first day back after summer break; he couldn’t be depressed already.”</p>
<p>Jesse shrugged. “He was already like this when Kochi and I got here,” the half-Japanese said. “Juri might now though, since they did go on that weekend trip together during the last week of summer.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Juri anyways?” Shintaro asked when he noticed the pink-haired man’s absence.</p>
<p>“I think he has classes until half three,” Kochi answered, and then he held up his phone. “He said not to wait for him and just go and grab lunch.”</p>
<p>Shintaro poked Hokuto on the shoulder. “Did you hear that, Hokutii? Stop moping so that we could go out and have lunch. You’re the only one who drives, since Juri’s not here.”</p>
<p>Hokuto lifted his head up and glared at the teen. “I’m not moping.” He wasn’t. He was just thinking about a certain blond, about how he was too much of a coward to send the first text. About how Taiga had occupied his thoughts this whole time that he had started seeing things. He had an early morning class, and had stopped by at the cafeteria to grab some coffee when he saw someone rushing pass him. Someone that looked like Taiga. Then again, when he was on his way to his ten-thirty elective class—he used a shortcut through the music department’s building—and thought he saw a person who looked similar to Taiga rushing pass him again.</p>
<p>Hokuto didn’t know if it really was Taiga, or if he was showing symptoms of lovesickness.</p>
<p>“Sure, you’re not,” Shintaro grinned, placing a hand around Hokuto’s shoulder as the latter sat up properly. “Did you and Juri finally decided to make things official?” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Hokuto lightly elbowed Shintaro in the ribs. “What are you talking about? We’re just best friends,” he said. “I met someone at the theme park.”</p>
<p>Jesse and Kochi suddenly stopped their conversation and started paying attention to Hokuto as well.</p>
<p>“Did someone finally catch your attention?” Kochi asked, and at the same time, Jesse asked, “Did you find your soulmate?”</p>
<p>Kochi lightly smacked his soulmate’s head with a notebook. “Idiot, you know Hokuto doesn’t care about soulmates.”</p>
<p>Hokuto rolled up the notes he had printed up and smacked Kochi with it, which caused the older man to squeaked indignantly. “Stop spreading rumors about me.” Just because he didn’t particularly care whether he would end up with his soulmate, didn’t mean he wasn’t okay with it.</p>
<p>“But it’s not a rumor,” Kochi muttered, pouting at the injustice.</p>
<p>Hokuto turned towards Shintaro, who was now texting on his phone. “You said something about lunch?”</p>
<p>“Would anyone be interested in eating ramen?” Shintaro asked, as he replaced his phone into his pocket. “A friend of mine is joining us, and he wants comfort food.”</p>
<p>“A friend— Kyomo?” Kochi asked, face filled with concern.</p>
<p>“Ah, he did look a bit low when he passed by to get to the practice room,” Jesse said.</p>
<p>“Who’s Kyomo?” Hokuto asked.</p>
<p>Everyone else paused what they were doing to stare at Hokuto with disbelief. “He’s my best friend outside the band,” Kochi told him. “We’re in the same year.”</p>
<p>“He’s my childhood friend,” Shintarou added. “Our family has been friends for forever.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you don’t know him,” Jesse, who was in the music department like Kochi—and this Kyomo guy apparently—exclaimed. “His posters are everywhere. He’s the university’s music department’s star. He’s a music prodigy.”</p>
<p>Kochi laughed. “Hokuto doesn’t pay attention to things if it’s not his books, school, or the band.”</p>
<p>Hokuto sighed, knowing there was no point in disagreeing or glaring. If his friends wanted to tease him, they wouldn’t stop until they had their fill. He stood up. “I’m going to leave you guys if you don’t hurry up.”</p>
<p>And with one last laugh, Shintaro, Jesse and Kochi grabbed their bags and followed after Hokuto.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Taiga really thought Hokuto was interested in him.</p>
<p>He had even asked Shintaro and Kochi—without giving Hokuto’s name—whether he had read the signals correctly. But it had been two days since they met, and Hokuto has yet to send him a text message.</p>
<p>Maybe it was only him who was interested.</p>
<p>Taiga turned left at the corner, rolling his eyes as he remembered the text message Shintaro sent him before he left campus.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t make a wrong turn near the traffic light, Taiga. We want to eat lunch, not dinner.</em>
</p>
<p>Taiga huffed indignantly. That was rude, even though it was true that he has no sense of directions. He had arrived ten minutes later than he was supposed to, but this time, he didn’t get lost.</p>
<p>When he entered the ramen shop, he could see Shintaro sitting at the corner table that sits six people. He assumed that the ones sitting the opposite of Shintaro, giving their backs to him, were Kochi, Jesse and one of their band members that he hadn’t met before.</p>
<p>Shintaro waved at him enthusiastically when the teen noticed him, and he couldn’t help but smile because of Shintaro’s positive energy. When he slid onto the seat next to Shintaro, his childhood friend said:</p>
<p>“Kyomo, meet Hokuto, the keyboardist in our band.” Then, Shintaro looked at Hokuto. “Hokkun, meet Kyomo, the pride and joy of the music department.” He didn’t notice the stunned looks on Taiga’s and Hokuto’s face.</p>
<p>Taiga was the one who broke out of his stunned state first. He knew Jesse and Kochi would tease him if they found out. He held out his hand to Hokuto. “Nice to meet you,” he said. If Hokuto refused to text him, then he’ll forget the weekend ever happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>the end</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>